The Witche's Curse
by yuffb
Summary: A terrible curse has fallen upon Gabriel and he now needs the help of both Winchester to broke it or things could become unpleasant - for everyone! Can the Winchester's save the day? And will current feeling be shared?


**This story came about when SamxJazzlover23, and myself where RPing on Facebook - well this is one of the MANY different RP's we did.**

**I know that its short - but I wanted to leave you with a good cliffhanger. ****Please keep in mind that this has not been beta read - in fact I'm am looking for a new beta reader that has the time that would be willing to beta for me - if you might want to do that - please, PLEASE message me!**

**Lastly I would love to see/read your feed back on this (Not spelling or grammar though)! So please leave your reviews/comments!**

**Thanks,**

**I do not own the rights or the characters to Supernatural, they** **belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke**

* * *

Gabriel thrust the tip of the angel blade into the heart of the young strawberry blonde haired female witch.

She was a young gorgeous woman, and Gabriel was sad to see such a young woman dabbling in his brothers affairs.

Gabriel had the sinking feeling the she had most likely have been sent by his brother – Lucifer – to make sure that he was in fact dead.

That or make sure that he would no longer be in his way, since she seemed so Hell bent on leaving a heavy curse upon him.

Truth fully she had not been the first one out to try and kill him – that or just get him out of the way.

There hand even been one who tried to lock him in a trunk covered from head to toe in sigil that would be imposable for him to get out of.

Lucifer had now sent many different kind of assassins after him, and Gabriel had the horrible feeling that there would be many more to come if things kept up they way they where going.

He had the feeling that his brother was fearing that he might not get his big fight with Michael – nor his revenge upon everyone who had betrayed him. Possibly even thinking it might be Gabriel to be one preventing it from happening.

Sure Gabriel had stepping in and tried to stop him once – but there where also other angels out there that where helping – though they would rather not be known for fear of what might happen to them.

And of course Castiel had stopped listing to the higher up and started trying to help the Winchester's fight agents fate and the whole apocalypses its self.

He twisted the blade which then penetrated the young witch's heart - but not before she had finished her curse in ancient enchanted laughing coldly at him as she started coughing up blood.

Gabriel knew right away that he only had most likely mer-moments before her curse came upon him as he watched the life leave the young woman's body.

He pulled his blade out from her chest whipping it clean of the blood with the females shirt.

Gabriel know that there was no way for him to reverse the curse by himself – Kali? No it was safer for her to stay out of this one.

It was not like she would really help – she was most likely still made at him for all the shit he had done in the past.

Plus she had already almost been killed by Lucifer once and he did not want to give his brother another chance at it since he seemed so _Hell_ bent already on killing him.

Castiel? Gabriel knew that his little brother might be able to help him as well as Balthazar – but Gabriel really did not want any of his siblings seeing him down on his knees.

Sure Cassy would be understanding and would help his older brother – Bath on the other hand would _never_ let him live it down – that is _after – _and possibly before – he helped Gabriel.

The Winchester's? Sure Dean would more then likely not want to help him out.

Sam – well he might help. Sam seemed more likely to help him, and even Dean might come around – given time and a long puppy eye talk from his little brother.

He could not think of anyone else who might be able to help him.

Having no other choice – as well as knowing that if anyone could possible even help him it where to be them – anyways they did owe him after all.

With out another thought he vanished only to reappear in a dark dankiy motel room somewhere the was cold outside from what he could tell – it might even start snowing at any moment for all Gabriel know or even cared.

From what Gabriel could guess it was still early, _early_ morning not even past the witching hour.

He noticed that most of their belongs where either on the small table, the couch, and some even on the floor of the room.

From that Gabriel could only guess that they where in the middle of some "_big_" case.

Gabriel looked between the two beds snapping his fingers turning the lights on.

Both men sat up right in bed eminently, the both of them holding weapons in their hands.

"_Typical Winchesters"_, Gabriel thought to himself shaking his head slightly rolling his eyes.

"Alright boys I don't really have the time to explain everything", Gabriel started.

Sam let out a heavy sigh putting his knife on the bedside table, Dean on the other hand still held his gun towards Gabriel glaring up at him.

"There's a witches body you can find in The Baker Hotel – the old abandon one in Mineral Wells, Texas – or at lest I think its abandon", he said not really caring if the building was abandon or not as both Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

"And what's that got –", Dean started to say angrily as Gabriel cut him off holding up his hand,

"Sorry Chuckles I don't have much time to indulge everything, just that Lucifer wants me dead for helping you both – by the way thanks for the Dean-O"

Gabriel said glaring over at Dean for a second since it had been Dean who had asked him to help them with the fight with his brothers.

In truth Gabriel did not really hold it against Dean nor Sam for asking for his help – but his pride said other wise.

"So long story short he's been sending assassins to make sure that I'm really dead or just out of the way, either way he wants me gone", Gabriel said sighing.

Dean sat there drumming his fingers angrily on his gun wanting Gabriel to get to his point.

Sam on the other hand sat forward listening closely to what Gabriel was trying to tell them.

"Sadly I let down my guard _this one_ time – that being now – this witch curses me, and its a strong curse that I cant revers – I might add", He said as a sharp pain took to his gut.

Trying to mask the pain that was slowly making its way throughout his entire body.

¨And why should we care?¨ Dean asked angrily finally resting the gun down to his side still on the bed and within arms length as though the gun had some effect on Gabriel.

Sam glared over at his brother before he looked back to Gabriel, "Why do you think we can help? Can't you undo the curse by yourself?"

¨Like I was about to say - I can't...Well not by myself anyways. Thats why I came to –", Gabriel tried to continue.

No longer being able to take the pain he clenched his stomach and fell to his knees feeling over whelmed by the pain that was over coming him.

¨_GABRIEL?!_¨ Sam yelled as he got up from the bed tossing the covers off himself as he went, and making his way over towards Gabriel, just as Dean got up from his own bed.

Gabriel felt Sam's large hand on his shoulder lightly resting there when Gabriel felt the painful surge take over his entire body fearing that it might be to late to fix – or even stop the curse.

Fearing the worst as he heard Sam's voice calling his name – even Dean was trying to get him to answer him, Gabriel closed his eyes yelling,

¨_CLOSE YOUR EYES!_¨, He heard a loud humming noise and opened his eyes no longer having the strength to keep them closed as light started to fill his vision and the pain over came him completely.

Both Winchester brothers did not need another warning as the not only closed their eyes tightly, but shielded them with their arms as a loud humming noise filled the room fallowed by a bright light.

When the humming noise had subside they both dropped their arms opening their eyes looking around them no longer seeing Gabriel in the room.

"_What the Hell_ was that all about?" Dean asked angrily looking to his brother.

"Dean I have a bad feeling that something might have happened", Sam said running his large hand throughout his long brown hair. "Gabriel was trying to say something about a curse and it was obvious that it wont end well for him".

"And I should care..._why_?" Dean asked looked at Sam straight into his hazel big puppy dog eyes.

"_Dean _are you already forgetting that he helped us get away from Lucifer? He even stayed behind to dill with his brother so that we could get away – plus he even gave us", he bite his lower lip before he went on, "Well _that_ DVD with a way to stopping his dick of a brother".

"Ok yeah he did all that – but must I point out TV land or Mystery Spot?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah he did do all that – but can you really say that we are poster children for not screwing up?"

Glaring at Sam Dean said, "Fine we'll look into later – first I still need my four hours of sleep".

Nodding his head feeling tired himself, "Fine", just before they both got to their feet they heard a loud stomach growling noise.

They looked at each other completely lost, "Was that you?" Dean asked only to have Sam shake his head.

"I thought that might have been your stomach or something".

Glaring at his brother, "No I thought it was yours".

"No", Sam started to say looking completely lost as his brother.

Then there was a cooing noise coming from the spot where Gabriel had just been, in the spot now laying there was a pail of clothes – the same ones that Gabriel had been wearing.

The noise came again from underneath the clothes, both Dean and Sam exchanged a quick glance as Sam pulled the shirt aside.

Sitting there amongst the pail of clothes was a small baby with golden colored eyes, golden colored hair, and apart from his dipper he was not wearing anything else.

This baby was looking up at the both of them looking levied making pissy noises at the both of them.

Sam and Dean gave each other a quick glance than back at the baby who was still looking at them quit pissed.

Sam swallowed heard before he voiced what they both where thinking, "Gabriel?"

The infant made a happy-ish noise like Sam was right on the mark.

Sam and Dean exchanged another wordless look with each other before looking back down at the baby they where guessing was Gabriel.


End file.
